1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser scanning microscope system in which a laser light is scanned with respect to a sample to irradiate the sample and the light from the sample is detected, and a scanning unit applied to the laser scanning microscope system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a laser scanning microscope, a point source of laser light is scanned in X, Y-axis directions with respect to a sample via an objective lens to irradiate the sample. Fluorescence or reflected light from the sample is detected by a photodetector via the objective lens and an optical system again. Accordingly, two-dimensional information of the sample is obtained, and the result is displayed in monitor screens such as CRT so that the result can be observed as image information.
In this laser scanning microscope, a light scanning mirror is deflected to scan a light spot on the sample in the X, Y-axis directions. In this case, as an optimum arrangement of an optical scanning system, for example, there is a laser scanning microscope disclosed in Jpn. Pat. No. 2959830 the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Additionally, for the laser scanning microscope for general use at present, for example, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-231222 the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, in a combination of a microscope with upright frame and scanning unit, the light scanning mirror and a pupil projection lens are incorporated on the scanning unit, and an image formation lens (described as a first tube lens) is incorporated on the microscope. As disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 06-167654 the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, even in a combination of an inverted microscope and scanning unit, the light scanning mirror and pupil projection lens are incorporated on the scanning unit, and the image formation lens (described as the tube lens) is incorporated in an epi-illumination light path on the microscope.